An Idea
by Whateveryouwantittobe
Summary: You will figure out what it is on the inside, there is an Authors Note that explains everything. if you like to write fanfictions, you might be interested in this particular story, tho you are free to choose


A/N- Ok so if you do read any of my stories, which I doubt since they have pretty much been abandoned, do to the fact that I am a sucky author and have no creativity. So if you would like to use any of my stories, just ask me and I will maybe give you permission to use them, if I get credit for starting them.

Ok so I just got this idea, from reading the summary of a story on here. it's a Sirius and Hermione story, and its set maybe a couple years after he falls into the veil (following deathly hollows just without the epilogue and Voldemort wins), and there is another battle near the veil. Well Hermione ends up being blown into the veil by that one curse, I cant remember the name to same my life-(irony, props if you get it). And if forced into the past, where she meets younger Sirius only the twist is that its actually adult Sirius.

Because when he fell into the veil it sent him back into the past as himself, but since Hermione doesn't belong there she is herself though they both are in the bodies of first years. Sirius knows who Hermione is, and all that happened. Basically the plot is that they fall in love and create this big intricate plan to change the future while they both go through Hogwarts again.

I know majorly clichéd and stuff but I can just picture all of it in my head and it really looks good, and I feel like it could be a really awesome story. Only problem is, I sucked at writing, so I am looking to recruit someone that would be willing to write the story for me. They would be given full creative control over the story, as long as I get to get the preview of the chapters before hand and be like a beta of sorts. And the person would also have to mention me, as partially the creator, even though all I am doing is providing the plot bunny, in all chapters either at the end of them or beginning.

So guidelines, if you wish to use this and make a story email me what you would do as a first chapter. And if I even get multiple entries(though i doubt that), if I like them both I will allow more than one person to post it, as long as they don't fight over who came up with it first and no one calls plagiarism. Now so it doesn't look like I am abusing fanfiction, I will put something resembling a trailer, to how I think the story could go.

* * *

**Present**

"HERMIONE!!!" shouted Luna, while seeing her being hit in the stomach and fall back into the Veil.

………

"We lost another to the Veil, I don't think there is anyway we can pull back from this  
war now that we don't have Dumbledore, Harry, and now no Hermione," replied someone in the dark  
dingy room, of the only survivors of the Order.

**Past**

"Oomph," said Hermione as she landed on her back. "ugh what happened?"

"Good question Hermione," said a voice she would never forget.

**A Plan**

"Its our only hope of ever helping the world, we have to do it Sirius  
and you know it," whispered Hermione as they sat at the table at the café.

"But it could drastically change all that we knew, all whom we loved," replied Sirius,  
looking at the girl who was supposedly the smartest witch of her age,  
like she was completely mental.

* * *

A/N- well there you have it, a plot bunny. I would create the story myself but really read my stories you will agree I suck. Unless you're my friend then you will hit me for degrading myself (she knows who she is though she prob wont read this do to the category) though it's the truth. Ok so email me if you like the idea, but don't email me if your gonna yell at me, just flame the story those are more funny, I don't want you to clutter my email with hate mail. My email is armhouck1994 (at) yahoo (dot) com, well peace out

Love the infamous! Ashlie- aka ihatehavingtothinkofthese- aka Inu- aka InuAngel- aka The Bitch! that's right THE bitch, I know you love me. But please I already have too many stalkers so take a number.

P.S. please don't think I am conceited I was joking about the loving me thing, its 3 in the morning currently and I am running on mountain dew so don't blame the story I am just tired and bored, and no I don't have stalkers that I know of. Thank you and Goodbye, if you actually took the time to read all of my ramblings.


End file.
